Bailey
:For the navigator, see Dave Bailey. Ensign Bailey was a security officer within the operations division aboard the between 2366 and 2367. She also worked temporarily as relief tactical officer. Service history 2366 Bailey manned the tactical station when the nanites flooded the bridge with nitrogen oxide. ( ) She passed Captain Picard and Nuria in front of the transporter room shortly after the Mintakan was beamed aboard. ( ) She replaced Lieutenant Worf at the tactical station when he joined Captain Picard and beamed down to Delta Rana IV ( ) and again when Worf was part of the away team which beamed over to the Promellian battle cruiser. ( ) She was ready to take over for Worf while the ship was in orbit of Galorndon Core and Worf was called to sickbay by Doctor Crusher. ( ) Bailey had a drink in Ten Forward and left the bar bugged by the advances of Ferengi DaiMon Goss. ( ) She replaced Worf at the tactical station when the security chief took care of the Romulan defector Alidar Jarok. ( ) Bailey served at the tactical station on the bridge of the Enterprise-D in 2366. She was replaced by Worf shortly before Kyril Finn and an Ansata terrorist beamed directly on the bridge and abducted Captain Picard. ( ) Later that year she replaced Worf again at the tactical console when he faced the charges of the Klingon High Council against his father Mogh. ( ) 2367 Bailey served as tactical officer on the battle bridge when the Enterprise-D was seperated to engage the Borg cube in Sector 001. ( ) She manned the tactical station on the bridge when Worf joined the away team which beamed down to the underground city of Turkana IV. ( ) She also worked as relief tactical officer when Worf cared for his son Alexander after K'Ehleyr brought the boy aboard. Later, Worf was ready to replace her but was called into the Captain's ready room and Bailey remained at the station. ( ) A holographic duplicate of Bailey was part of an illusion created by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III. In this illusory 2383, Bailey served as tactical officer on the bridge when Ambassador Tomalak, Admiral Picard and Deanna Troi visited the ship and its captain, William T. Riker. ( ) She passed Lieutenant Commander Data in front of the transporter room, shortly before the Vulcan Ambassador T'Pel was beamed aboard. ( ) Bailey was carrying a case when she passed Doctor Leah Brahms in front of Geordi La Forge's quarters. ( ) She replaced Worf on the tactical station when the Klingon joined the away team to Tarchannen III. ( ) In 2367, when Admiral Norah Satie was aboard the ship, she was ordered by security chief Worf to track together with Crewman Marcus Simon Tarses' movements for the previous five years when he was on trial. Later she manned the tactical station on the bridge. ( ) Ensign Bailey replaced Worf at the tactical station when the Klingon escorted Ambassador Odan, possessing Commander Riker's body, to his quarters ( ) and when Worf led the investigations regarding the replicated Federation weapons on Krios Prime. ( ) 2369 In 2369 Ensign Bailey accompanied Lieutenant Worf to the quarters of Morag where he was held imprisoned. ( ) She served as relief tactical officer on the bridge while Worf had lunch with Geordi La Forge in the replimat aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) Background Ensign Bailey was portrayed by recurring background actress Natalie Wood who later also worked as make-up artist on several Star Trek projects. Her name is from the script of the fourth season episode "The Drumhead". On the call sheet for the episode "Galaxy's Child" and "The Drumhead" she is listed under full last name, Winwood. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bailey Bailey Bailey